


Redline: Afterboost - A Biker Mice From Mars/TMNT/Initial D/Wangan Midnight Crossover

by Fire_Drifter



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Initial D, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), 湾岸MIDNIGHT | Wangan Midnight
Genre: Amnesiac Raphael, Street Racing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Drifter/pseuds/Fire_Drifter
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation for Manuel and his friends after the Redline Event on Mars. But it gets turned on it's head by an amnesiac mutant turtle with two factions on his trail: The US Government, and the Foot!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering how Manuel met the Biker Mice Prior to this, check out these three Wattpad Books of mine, as it will help you understand and clarify some things:
> 
> Biker Mice From Mars: Mountain Drift  
> Biker Mice From Mars: Midnight Defender  
> Biker Mice From Mars: Redline

Secret Government Lab – Ruby Mountains, Nevada  
April 14, 2017  
11:35 PM

The mutant turtle surveyed the exit with haste. He had to get away. Away from this lab. Away from the government workers, the doctors, the scientists, the endless agonizing tests… He had to get away.  
He crawled out through the large drainage pipe, careful of the lights surveying the area. He still could not understand… Why was he alone now? Why had the others not come? Who were the others? Family? Why couldn’t he remember? Was it all those drugs he had been pumped full of…?  
As he quickly got out of the pipe and away from the lab, he clutched a red bandanna in his hands. It was all he had left. Other than the tag around his wrist. It read: Subject R-32B26.  
Whatever was happening, he knew one thing as he put back on the bandanna and swiftly ran away: He was alone now…

Meanwhile, inside the lab…

Doctor Klein walked up to subject R-32B26’s chamber. It was late, and he was getting ready to write up his final report after examining this specimen… this mutant turtle. It fascinated him to no end. So far, the creature had been kept penned up in a lab while they ran their experiments to determine it’s intelligence, it’s stamina, it’s strength.  
He opened the door to the testing lab, and found the specimen was missing! The ventilation grate was torn clean off the top of the ceiling!  
Doctor Klein panicked! He ran out to a nearby computer terminal and triggered the escape alarm!  
They needed to find this thing!

South Fork State Recreation Area, Nevada  
June 06, 2017  
9:35 PM – Sunset

Manuel Vernandez and his friends Yuya, Takumi, Keiksuke, Ryoske, Akio, Reina and Tatsuya along with newcomer Tomogashi Kitsumoro drove out front of the new Project: D motorhome in their cars as they pulled up to the Rec Area off the highway and into a parking lot near the South Fork reservoir. Manuel parked his custom Ford Focus V-8 Cammer and shut off the engine, his friends doing the same as the camper parked. He looked out to the reservoir as the sun set a deep shade of orange. This place was beautiful. It also reminded him a lot of home, hence he was comfortable here.  
“Wow!” Tomo exclaimed after getting out of his R34 Nismo with his girlfriend, Kasumi Nadeshiko. “This place is amazing! I like the natural beauty here!”  
“It reminds me a lot of the Treasure Valley in Idaho...” Manuel mused as he got out of his car.  
“Well, we’d better set up camp.” Akio said as he and the rest of the group exited their cars. “I wonder what Hesus and Bunta are going to cook up for dinner tonight?” He said, referring to Manuel and Takumi’s fathers.  
“They did say they had some stuff planned.” Manuel’s mother, Selena Vernandez said as he walked up to the rest of the group.  
“Speaking of which, I wonder when Charley and the Boys are going to get here.” Manuel said. “It’s almost time...”  
Right then, as if on cue, a bunch of motorbike engines were heard up the road. Manuel looked over and saw Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Stoker along with Carbine and Spitfire on their bikes, riding up the road with a motorhome behind them driven by Charley Davidson. Tomo and Kasumi had been introduced to them beforehand, so there wasn’t the usual shock-and-awe moment.  
“Throttle!” Manuel smiled as they stopped. “How have things been?”  
“Not bad.” Throttle answered. “Things have been quiet lately back home.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Manuel said. “Finally, Mars isn’t under the threat of invasion or strip mining anymore. So what do you say we get this camping trip started?”

# # # # #

Day eventually started to turn into night. Things started to settle down as Hesus and Bunta fixed the food. Takumi, Mika, Tomo, and Kasumi watched as Ryoske tried to paint a picture of the sunset he had taken earlier. Vinnie, Throttle, Modo, and and Keisuke were watching an F-3000 race on TV in one of the campers. Meanwhile Akio was pursuing a new interest: Photography. He was taking pictures of all the cars in the group, and editing them in a program on a laptop he had. Tetsuya was looking at the star constellations, as he could see a few here that he could not back in Japan. Meanwhile, Manuel was looking out at the sky. He was content, happy.  
“It’s nice to have some down time.” Manuel said, walking up to Throttle who was helping himself to a drink from the cooler.  
“Agreed.” Throttle replied, taking a drink. “After all that we’ve been through, it’s nice to have some time to relax. Especially after that JGTC racing series you and the team won recently, not to mention Redline itself.”  
“Yep.” Manuel yawned, flopping over onto a chair. “I wonder if we can see Mars from here...”  
“Yep.” Throttle said, pointing towards a small star-like object in the sky. “Right there.”  
“Good times.” Manuel said. They both stared at the small, distant planet in the sky. At least until Manuel dozed off a few minutes later as he remembered the multi-platform event Redline. Throttle noticed that Manuel had conked out and smiled. He picked him up and set him in his bed in one of the campers.

# # # # #

The mutant turtle watched the people and what he thought were other mutants from a distance, in the sagebrush near their encampment. He finally managed to recall his name: Rapahel. Though he was still very fuzzy on everything else in his memory. But that wasn’t what was on his mind right now. He was hungry. Very hungry. Raphael had been moving non-stop for miles. He needed something to eat. And right now, whatever one of the men at the grill was cooking smelled very appetizing.  
Raphael waited until the man had his back turned, as he sneaked up to the grill, being cautious as he didn’t want to be seen. He got up against one of the motorhomes, hugging the side as he shimmied near the grill. He waited and waited. Finally, the man turned his back for a moment. Rapahel seized his chance and grabbed a chicken leg off the grill.  
Unfortunately, he was so focused on the food he forgot it had been cooking on a hot grill, which meant the food itself was hot, and burned his hand in the process.  
“OW!” He yelled, blowing his cover. The man at the grill spun around, a frying pan in his hands. Raphael instinctively ducked as the man swung the pan, barely missing his head!  
The man was then standing mere feet from Raphael! He had a beard and was balding on the top of his head and had a tan skin tone. For some reason, the word “mexican” came to Raphael’s mind when seeing this man.  
There was a pause, as they stared at each other. Then, the man let out a terrified yell, swinging the pan at Raphael repeatedly! He then saw several other people get out of the campers! Raph decided no amount of hunger was worth this and decided now was the time to book it! He turned and ran as fast as he could into the thicker brush!  
Unfortunately, he was so intent on getting away he didn’t notice the mice-like beings coming around the other side of one of the campers, nor the laser pistol one of them was holding on the stun setting… There was a bright flash of light behind him, then Raphael felt an electric tingle on his shell and arm! The next thing he knew, he was falling face first into the dirt, losing consciousness as black and darkness enveloped every thought and sense. Raphael’s thought: I’m an idiot.

# # # # #

“Heh! Good shot, Throttle!” Vinnie said.  
“Thanks, Vin. It wasn’t that hard, actually.” Throttle said, as they walked up. “I mean, the moron kept running straight...”  
“Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?” A groggy Manuel said, walking out of one of the motorhomes. “I heard dad screaming about...something...” Manuel went silent as he walked up to Throttle and the others when he saw the Turtle creature.  
“...What the hell. Does it look Plutarkian to you?” Manuel asked Throttle.  
“Hard to say.” Throttle replied.  
It was then that they saw the Turtle trying to get up again. “Oh, god… What the hell was that?” The turtle said, struggling to stand.  
“It’s still conscious?!” Yuya exclaimed.  
“Dear, hand me that pan.” Selena said. Hesus nervously handed her the frying pan. The turtle started to attempt to run, but was still disoriented from the stun blast and tripped after a few steps as Selena walked up to it.  
“This is gonna hurt me more than it’s gonna hurt you, mi amigo.” Selena then brought down the pan hard on Raphael’s head. The turtle fell to the ground with a loud metallic clang.

# # # # #

After counting many sheep, Raphael woke up. As he fought his way back up to the land of the living, he saw the Mice, along with the lady who hit him with the pan, and a young man in his twenties. Raph also noticed he had one hand cuffed to the bed.  
The young man walked forward. Raphael frowned. “Great, just what I needed. I suppose this is where you say, ‘Take me to your leader?’”  
The young man grabbed Raphael by the side of his head, pinching his skin so hard and holding it in place, as if he was holding someone’s ear, Raphael yelping in pain. “First of all, wrong impression. Second, you were caught stealing from us and interrupted a good night’s sleep, so for starters I won’t tolerate estupido gilipollas playing games!” He then shoved Raphael back into the wall. “Third, the name’s Manuel Vernandez. Son on with the questions. Who sent you?”  
Raphael then realized how much trouble he was in. “Well, shit I didn’t mean to piss you guys off, I was just hungry...”  
Manuel facepalmed. “Well Pendejo, all you had to do was ask!” He said  
“I don’t trust this damn turtle.” The larger, gray mouse growled, one of his eyes glowing red. “For all we know, he’s just screwing with us.”  
“Does it look like I’m out to get you?” Raphael snapped, irritated.  
“Hmm… hard to say.” Manuel said, cupping his chin as if in thought. “Sneaking around doesn’t help your case.”  
Raphael scoffed. “Really? If I was out to get you, do you think I’d have been so sloppy as to let that rodent knock me down with his laser gun?”  
Manuel grabbed Raph by the head again. “That ‘rodent’ happens to be one of my best friends, so watch your tongue cabrone!”  
“You get the gist of what I'm saying, though.” Raphael said, rubbing the side of his head when Manuel let go.  
“He does make a point.” The white mouse said. “If he really was a Plutarkian assassin or something, he wouldn’t have been so sloppy in his approach.”  
“So who are you with if you’re not with Plutark?” The tawny mouse asked.  
“...That’s the thing.” Raphael said, hanging his head down. “I don’t know. I don’t even know who I am or where I'm from. The only thing I remember is my name.”  
Manuel raised an eyebrow, then clapped his hands a few times. “Guys, outside.”  
They went back to the other side of the camper, and through the door. Raphael heard some talking outside but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

# # # # #

“Any idea who or what that thing is?” Yuya asked.  
“Not really, other than he’s a giant turtle with an attitude that was hungry.” Manuel said. “Oh, and he claims he doesn’t know who he is or where he came from.”  
“I don’t buy it.” Charley said, arms folded.  
“It’s hard to say without any further information.” Tomo added in. “For all we know, and from everything you’ve told me about your pasts, I’d have to guess he might be a sleeper agent.”  
Manuel threw up his arms. “Well, thanks Tomo! That makes me feel a lot better!”  
“Wait a second… I know who he is!” Akio spoke up. “I have a theory, anyway...”  
“Not another one of your theories, Akio...” Keisuke said, but Akio already had out his ipad, and brought up a news clipping from a New York station, KTRL. In the badly taken image on the ipad, was several blurred figures that looked like what was in the camper! One looked like Raphael!  
“Holy crap.” Keisuke said, stunned. “Looks like he was right about this one...”  
“But can we really believe he’s really from NY?” Hesus said.  
“Only one way to find out.” Selena said. “Manuel, go with the bros and ask him a few questions. Take Akio’s Ipad with you, it might trigger something. If he’s telling the truth.”

# # # # #

A few moments later, Manuel came back in the camper with the mice.  
“Okay.” Manuel started, an Ipad in his hands. “First of all, does the name ‘Empire State’ mean anything to you?”  
Raphael thought for a moment. “...It sounds familiar, like something I climbed once.”  
“Okay, what about Brooklyn? Manhattan? Any of those strike any chords?”  
Raphael thought hard. “...Brooklyn bridge… I remember something called the Brooklyn bridge. And Manhattan, but it’s still fuzzy.”  
“Okay, now I’m getting hungry and tired.” The white mouse got out a cell phone. “Let’s see what they got around here besides pizza...”  
Raphael’s eyes lit up. “Do they have a Dominos around here? A tip: Make up an address like ‘122 1/8th on Bleeker street’ it’s something I remember… someone I knew doing once. He said ‘forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza...’”  
Manuel’s eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head! “That could be something we could use!” He bolted across the camper to a desk and got a laptop from a bag. “122 1/8th is obviously made up, but if we look up the street and the number ‘122’ we might be able to figure out at least a general area…”  
“So he might be telling the truth after all...” Throttle said, he and the others realizing what had just happened. “...Modo, un-cuff him from the bed. Vinnie, tell the others what’s going on. Looks like we’ve just stumbled across a random amnesiac...”


	2. Search

Near the Goverment Lab – Ruby Mountains, Nevada…  
April 15th, 2017

Leonardo scoped out the perimeter of the lab with Donatello. From what they heard from Karai and the Foot clan, Bishop had taken Raphael here to be “observed and studied.”  
“Damn you, Bishop...” Leonardo muttered as he looked over the patrols. The facility was heavily guarded and had cameras everywhere. This wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Any idea where he could be in there?” Michelangelo asked.  
“Hard to say. That lab is rather large.” Donatello said.  
Leonardo sighed. “I guess it’s time we took a page out of Raphael’s book, and get someone to interrogate...”  
With that, they swiftly and silently began to move into the base. April, and Splinter waited in the van.

Meanwhile, back at South Fork…

Raphael looked at the blurred picture Manuel showed him from Akio’s Ipad after Modo ran a medical scan over him to see his vitals with a new scanner he had installed on his robot arm. From what Modo picked up on the scan, Rapahel wasn’t Plutarkian. His DNA was native to a speices of turtle on earth but had undergone an extreme mutation. Not only that, but his blood had read positive for many types of psychotropic drugs, though the effects of most of them had long worn off. As for the mutation and what cause it, well… That was an entirely different mystery to solve.  
Meanwhile, Raphael was starting to get back some of his memory as he gazed at the picture.  
“…They’re my brothers.” Raphael spoke as he stared at the picture on the Ipad. “I can’t remember their names, but I know they’re my brothers…”  
“So, you do have family.” Manuel said. “At least you aren’t the only one. All we have to do is figure out where they are and…”  
Manuel stopped as he heard Raphael choke up. He turned to face Raphael and saw that he was starting to cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Manuel asked.  
“…I don’t even know if they are alive, or where they are.” Raphael sobbed as he struggled to stop the tears running down his face. “I can barely recall anything before I escaped from that place. Why? Why can’t I remember? Why didn’t they come to help me? Could they really be gone…?”  
Manuel put a hand on the mutant turtle’s shoulder as this was hitting a soft spot with him. “Raphael. Don’t start overthinking this. Take this one step at a time. I promise you; we will do our best to help you figure this out. Even if that could be true and they are gone, you are not alone here.”  
“How would you know that?!” Raphael snapped, getting angry as he stood up. “What makes you think you know how this feels?”  
“Experience.” Manuel said with an irritated leer as he stood up as well. “Because I lost my brother in 2007. I saw him die in a racing accident, and I could not do a damn thing about it! I remember it to this very day, so yes! I do know how it feels!”  
Raphael’s heart sank with regret. Even though he could not remember everything, he felt this man’s feelings were a mirror of his own. Something he had a feeling he had been searching for all his life. Someone who felt as he felt.  
Raphael couldn’t take it anymore. The tears he was struggling to hold back felt like they were going to make him explode if he kept trying to keep them locked in. It felt like it was killing him inside.  
The turtle fell onto his knees, struggling to hold his emotions in check as tears ran down his face.  
“I’m sorry, Manuel. I didn’t know… It’s just hard for me to cope with this, I don’t know how I can stay sane… I’m alone here.”  
Manuel knelt and wiped away Raphael’s tears with his hand, taking pity on the turtle as his expression softened. “Raphael, just because you don’t remember who you are or where your family is, it doesn’t mean you are alone. Despite your fiery demeanor, I can tell you have a good heart. Right now, I don’t need any hints to see you are struggling, but you can’t let it break you down. I struggled daily after Hector died. I thought I was alone too. For many years. But I wasn’t. Because my boss, Robert Dodger said he himself had lost someone, too. He struggled for a long time and didn’t want to see anyone else struggle like he did. He helped me, just as I am trying to help you. You are not alone in this, Raphael.”  
After hearing this, Raphael threw his arms around Manuel and cried, no longer able to hold back the tears. Manuel returned the gesture without hesitation as he drew Raphael in, patting him on the back of the head as he let the turtle weep. He could tell Raphael had a rocky road ahead of him. But he knew he would be able to walk it and get through his turmoil. He just needed someone to help him stand up again.


	3. Ambush

Chapter 3  
Ambush!

The next day…  
On a hiking Trail near South Fork…  
Sunset…

Raphael walked along the trail with Manuel, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie. They were going back towards the parking area. They talked to Raphael, trying to see if they could jar anymore memories from his past. So far, it seemed to be working.  
“So, you remember scaling the Brooklyn Bridge with your brothers? Manuel asked.  
“That sounds like quite an exciting life… How do you think you were able to do it without being caught?”  
“I faintly remember being trained in some stealth techniques by my father… At least I think he was my father. He was trained in Ninjitsu, I think.” Raphael answered, doing some back and side flips down the trail as if he had done it all his life.  
“Impressive!” Vinnie gave Raphael a thumbs-up.  
“Well, at least he’s starting to get it all back. One step at a time I guess…” Manuel shrugged his shoulders as they stepped into the vacant parking lot off the trail. He used his key fob to unlock the Focus as the Mice got their bikes ready. “Well, we’d better get back to the others. Maybe we can jar more memo-”  
Suddenly, a dagger flew out of the brush and trees off from the trail, whizzing past Manuel’s head going straight into a tree trunk near the car! Manuel and the group whirled around, Manuel’s hand resting on the Martian hold-out blaster tucked away in his jacket! Throttle already had his blaster repeater out and had fired a warning shot. Modo had already popped out his arm cannon, the charge ready, and Vinnie had out his own Blaster pistol with an explosive flare ready to light in the other hand while Raphael stood in a defensive stance. The blaster bolt had hit a target in the brush, though it seemed to bounce off something metallic!  
“All right! Come out nice and easy!” Vinnie yelled. “Or we start blasting everything where you are standing!”   
As if on cue, a large group of what appeared to be ninjas in black garb, with masks, red bandannas, and various ninja-based weaponry jumped out from all directions, as if they had been waiting! They swarmed around them, forming an effective perimeter with Katanas and Bo Staffs at the ready. Some even held Kuai knives and Shuriken stars in their hands, ready to throw!  
“What the hell?! That’s not what I meant!” Vinnie shouted.  
“You had to say something, didn’t you Vincent?” Manuel quipped, his hand still in his jacket.  
“Hey, you weren’t expecting this, either!” Vinnie snapped back.  
“Okay, kiddies: Focus!” Modo reminded.   
“Enough!” An aggressive, raspy voice snapped from the trees. “That’s impressive enough for a demonstration. They know they are powerless, and not in a position to negotiate. Karai, follow my lead.”  
The owner of that voice then stepped out from the brush, in a set of very aggressive-looking samurai plate armor! The gauntlets and lower greaves had spiked blades protruding out of them, as well as the paldrons! Even the helmet seemed to have a large tri bladed decoration! The cuirass and upper greaves were made of plated steel, with padded cloth armor with a fiber mesh underneath! The cloth armor was colored red and purple, while the metal plating shined in the weakening sunlight! The figure also had a bladed hand plate around his wrist, the blades protruding from the knuckle area of the band!  
To his side, was a woman in ninja armor, wearing a padded vest, a katana slung over her shoulder. She wore metal-plated gauntlets and greaves, with light boots. Manuel figured that one was Karai.  
“I assume you have some reason for ambushing us?” Manuel asked, his grip tight on the hold out blaster, ready to whip it out at a moment’s notice.   
“We’re here for him.” Karai stated, pointing her Katana towards Raphael.  
“Me? What the hell do you want with me?!” Raphael exclaimed. “Why would I go with ya’ anyway?! All of ya’ look as sketchy as hell!”  
“I figured after what has happened, you would want to be reunited with your family. Perhaps you’ve had a change of heart?” The man in the samurai armor spoke, taking off his helmet. “I believe a face-to-face conversation would be of more benefit. I am Oroku Saki. This is my daughter, Karai, and these are the elite guard of my clan, the Foot.”  
“Elite guard?” Throttle asked. “Kind of overkill, don’t you think?”  
“I am the leader of the Foot, and I have many powerful enemies. Would you expect me to travel unguarded and unprepared?” Saki countered.  
“I hate to say it, but he does make a good point there…” Vinnie reluctantly admitted.  
“So, you claim to know his family?” Manuel asked, still suspicious. “Would you mind explaining how?”  
“It’s none of your concern, boy.” Saki replied bluntly.   
“Is it now?” Manuel pressed. “If I recall, you ambushed us, you have us surrounded, and you are armed to the teeth quite literally… Could you forgive me for being suspicious?”  
“One can understand being somewhat aggressive in their methods.” Karai said. “After a while of having people and governments constantly hunting you for various advanced technologies that are in your possession, you would understand our aggression. We’ve had an… agreement with the United States military that was ended abruptly as they went too far with their… shall we say, patriotism?”  
“You don’t say?” Manuel raised an eyebrow. “Please, continue.”  
“You must have figured out by now that Rapahel is the product of a mutation, yes?” Oroku Saki took over the conversation for Karai. “Did it ever occur to you what the goal of that mutation was?”  
“We’ve working on that. Care to go on?” Manuel pressed.  
“Gladly. You see, the mutation, which is a product of Foot clan scientists was, and has revealed a certain regenerative property. Increased cellular regeneration. This can contribute to better and faster healing, increased stamina, improved strength and intelligence. After it was found that Raphael and his brothers were capable of learning, reading, and understanding language they went through training. Training to be assassins for the government. Something I didn’t approve. After I found out about this usage, I knew what I needed to do: Take them away from the government. But they managed to stop me from getting the last one….”  
Manuel’s eyes widened in surprise. If Oroku Saki was telling the truth, this situation would be worse than he had anticipated!  
“So how come the others aren’t here?” Raphael spoke up.  
“They have been spread out, looking for you. After I told them the truth of their existence, they agreed willingly to come with me and my clan. Raphael, I know you must have a lot of questions that need answering. I don’t know the full extent of what happened after I lost you but believe me: I want to help. Your brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello have been worried about you so much. Let me bring you back to them.” Saki extended his hand, seeming sincere.  
Raphael was now conflicted. Did Mr. Saki really know that much about him and his brothers? Could he really be the one who knew who he really was? Raph slowly walked forward towards Oroku Saki. Manuel started after Rapahel, worried. But Raphael turned back for a moment and placed a hand on Manuel’s shoulder.  
“Trust me.” Raphael said. “If this guy knows as much as he says, I’ll be back with my brothers in no time.”  
Manuel looked at Raphael in the eye. He did have a point.   
“Just be careful.” Manuel said.  
Raphael nodded. He then turned back towards Saki and walked up to him. Raphael started to outstretch his hand, getting ready to take Saki’s to secure a deal.  
Unfortunately, chaos struck first. In the form of a lunatic in a hockey mask with sports equipment as weapons.


	4. Home Run!

“RAPHAEL, NO!” A Man darted out from within the treetops! He was wearing a hockey mask, and had a sling full of sports equipment, including hockey sticks, golf clubs, baseball bats and even a cricket bat! Right now, he had an aluminum baseball bat in each hand, and was going straight for Oroku Saki!  
The man in the hockey mask was so quick, Saki didn’t even get a change to dodge! One bat hit Saki in the face, the other in the midsection! Combined with the man’s momentum from the top of the trees, his attack sent Saki flying across the parking lot!  
Karai went after the man in the mask instantly with her katanas! They both engaged as the rest of the ninjas formed around Saki!  
Manuel had a bad feeling about this from the beginning, this only amplified it. “Vincent! Supernova, now!” Manuel shouted, getting out his sunglasses.  
Vinnie then took out one of his special “Supernova” flares from his belt. This specific type of flare could emit seven seconds of blinding light equivalent to a flash-bang grenade, with a deafening screech to boot!  
Vinnie popped the flare, and threw it towards Oruku Saki and his ninjas, who had gathered around him in a defensive stance right as Manuel threw on his sunglasses. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo closed their eyes so they wouldn’t be blinded by what was to come. The flare exploded in a flash of blinding light, emitting a screech comparable to that of the damned, blinding and deafening everyone who had their eyes and ears open! Which unfortunately included Raphael.  
Manuel then ran over to Raph, grabbing him by the arm and dragging the disoriented turtle to the Focus with swift action! He opened the passenger door and shoved Raph inside. Manuel then slid over the hood, over to the driver’s side, got in and started the car! By this time, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie were already on their bikes, starting them and revving them up! Manuel threw the car in reverse and floored the gas! He barely missed hitting the masked man and Karai as the Focus barreled out of the parking lot in reverse, with the Biker Mice not far behind! Manuel’s racing insticts then kicked in as he swung the car from reverse to forward, throwing the car in gear as it slid onto the highway from the side road!  
Raphael got his bearings back as soon as they were on the highway, though dots were still in his vision. “What the hell was that all about?!” Manuel demanded, jabbing a finger at Raph.  
Raph turned temporarily to Manuel. “What?!” He shouted.  
“I said, what the hell was…”  
“Wait a second, I can’t hear you! Sorry, it’s no good unless your actual voice is a high-pitched whine…”  
Manuel rolled his eyes. They would have to talk as soon as they were back at camp. An unfortunate side-effect of Vinnie’s Supernova flares.

Back at Camp…

Hesus stood at the grill with Tomo, cooking some steaks and veggie burgers. Tomo was showing off his own cooking skills, seeing that he was a career chef to support his racing habits with his R34.  
“You could teach me a few things, Tomogashi!” Hesus said with a smile. “That marinade recipe sounded just fantastic…”  
“Just wait until you try it out, Mr. Vernandez.” Tomo said with a smile as he flipped one of the steaks. “I’m sure everyone is going to love this lunch-”  
He was cut off by a scream from Kasumi! Tomo and Hesus whirled around to see a large Turtle wearing a blue bandanna with an arm around Kasumi’s neck in a hold, with a katana in her face!  
Hesus was the first to panic. “Guys! We got company!” He yelled out for the others.  
Charlie, Spitfire and Stoker stormed out of the trailer, armed with Martian blasters, only to find themselves face-to-face with two more mutant turtles! One wore a purple bandanna with a bo staff, the other had an orange bandanna, with a pair of nun chucks.  
“I would advise that you don’t try anything.” The blue-bandanna turtle warned with a stone-cold tone. “Where’s Raphael?”  
“Raphael? You know him?!” Hesus exclaimed.  
Akio looked out the window of one the motorhomes with Mika, shocked at the scene that was unfolding!  
“Manuel just had to take him with on that hike…” Akio said, feeling tense.  
“Hold on, Kasumi!” Mika shouted. “Just stay calm!”  
Ignoring Mika’s shouting, the blue-bandanna turtle continued. “My name is Leonardo. Raphael’s my brother. We tracked him here after he was captured. So, are you going to tell me where he is or not?”  
Unfortunately for Leonardo, he didn’t consider that there were more people around. He soon regretted his rash decision to take Kasumi hostage when he heard a click of a hammer behind his head.  
Leonardo turned his head slightly to see Ryoske standing behind him, with a loaded .44 revolver aimed straight at Leonardo’s head, inches from his skull!  
“I suggest you calm down and let the lovely lady go.” Ryoske warned. “I won’t ask you twice.”  
Things just went from tense and weird, to more tense and even weirder as a giant humanoid Rat in a martial arts kimono darted out from the brush, a bow and arrow ready in his hand!  
Unfortunately for the rat, his weapon was shot straight out his hand by Keisuke, who was on top of one of the motorhomes with a scoped hunting rifle, including laser sight! And right now, it was trained right on the rat’s head!  
“All right, bub!” Keisuke warned. “Back away from the hardware and keep your hands where I can see ‘em!”  
The rat turned to face Keisuke, an angry expression on its face as it reached into one of the sleeves of its kimono. “You wield a powerful weapon. I only pray you know the difference between wielding it and how to use it.”  
“Trust me, bub: I have a Double-A sharpshooting rating in skeet, so don’t push me!” Keisuke verbally fired back. “Now put your hands up!”  
The rat reluctantly raised his hands, but not to surrender to Keisuke. He had shuriken stars and was getting ready to throw them when someone spoke up.  
“Okay, Guys! Hold on! We really don’t know who they are, but they don’t seem hostile…” A voice said from behind the other motorhome. Two young women. One with red hair worn in a ponytail, the other had black hair with blue highlights. They walked out into view.!  
“Don’t appear hostile? I find that statement to be in error…” The purple-bandanna turtle said staring down Stoker and Spitfire with their blasters.  
“Yeah, because that friendly guy up on the roof of that motorhome just totally didn’t shoot at Master Splinter with that rifle!” the orange-bandanna turtle sneered.  
“Well, of course they seem hostile when you stick swords in their faces.” The dark-haired woman spoke up.  
“You should listen to the little lady.” Spitfire said. “She has a point. So, are you going to release Kasumi as your hostage or what?”  
It was at that point that everyone heard engines rapidly approaching. They turned and saw Manuel’s Focus, along with the Biker Mice!  
# # # # # # #

Manuel stomped on the brakes hard, sliding up next to one of the motorhomes in a power-slide, parking the car shortly after they stopped. The Biker Mice surrounded the other turtles and Splinter, cutting off their escape. Manuel and Raphael got out of the car shortly after.  
“What the hell was that for?!” Raphael yelled as they walked up oblivious to the scene. “He might have known who I really was! If it weren’t for that guy in the mask…”  
“Hey! I wasn’t taking chances!” Manuel snapped back. “Saki and his Foot crew were suspicious AF! That guy in the mask didn’t help his case, either…”  
They both went silent when they noticed the standoff with the other turtles and the campers. Leonardo and the other turtles dropped their weapons, while the rest of the group stood down.  
Manuel was the first to speak. “Okay, what the hell is going on here?!”

To be continued...


	5. Clear and Present Danger - Part 1

  
“Raphael!” Michelangelo ran forward dropping his nun chucks, ensnaring Raphael in a brotherly bearhug! “Oh, man! I’m so glad to see you’re alright, dude! We’ve been worried sick!”  
“…Who are you, again?” Rapahel managed to wheeze out the question while in Michelangelo’s death grip of brotherly love.  
Michelangelo stepped back. “Whaddaya mean…? It’s me, Mikey! Your bro!”  
“He has amnesia.” Manuel explained, turning towards Leonardo. “He was like that when we found him blue, so do you mind letting Kasumi go now?”  
Leonardo released Kasumi, who ran over into Tomo’s arms.   
“Now, would someone mind telling us what happened?” Manuel asked, referring to himself and the Biker Mice.

# # # # # # #

After the new arrivals explained how they had tracked Raphael to the lab and then to here, things were starting to make sense.  
“So, you were looking for him after this… ‘Bishop’ guy abducted him?” Manuel asked Leonardo, trying to keep a straight face.  
“I don’t see what’s funny about this.” Leonard rasped.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I see that this is serious.” Manuel replied, starting to crack up. “It is just… Who in their right mind would choose to call themselves Bishop? I mean, does he also have an afro and wear the usual priest’s’ getup and look like Mojo Jojo?”  
After a pause, Michelangelo, Raphael, Vinnie, Keisuke, and a lot of the group then broke out into hysterical laughter.   
It also earned Manuel a lump on the head from Splinter, which caused everyone to cease their laughter. “This is not the time for such humor!”   
“Okay, got it boss…” Manuel said, rubbing the fresh lump on his head.  
Splinter then turned to Raphael. “I know there is much you want to ask, but I’m afraid we do not have the time. We need to meet up with April and Casey, then get back to New York before Bishop or Shredder discovers where we are. Until then, Manuel and his friends are in great danger.”  
“Wait, You mean from Oruku Saki?” Manuel blurted out.  
Splinter immediately turned to Manuel. “How do you know that name?”  
“We… Kinda bumped into him at the hiking trail?” Manuel said.  
Spinter sighed. “Then this is worse than I thought. You must pack up your belongings now, you are not safe here…”  
As soon as Splinter finished his sentence, a tractor trailer pulled up to the camp grounds followed by two Humvees. Stepping out, was Bishop himself.  
“Nobody is safe here.” Bishop finished.


	6. Clear and Present Danger - Part 2

_Authors’ note: Changed the last paragraph in the previous chapter. Read to catch up._

Bishop and his thugs started to surround the campground, armed with automatic weapons and stun sticks as the Turtles and Splinter, along with the Biker Mice assumed defensive stances. Manuel wondered for a moment if they were using rubber bullets or live ammo. Either way, he didn’t want to find out if he could help it.

“I’m only going to ask you and your party once, Mr. Vernandez.” Bishop warned. “Step away, and don’t get involved.”

“I have a few questions. First: Why, and for what reason do you want them for?” Manuel demanded.

“And don’t give me the ususal ‘that’s classified’ garbage. That’s not going to fly, nuh-uh.”

“Simple.” Bishop said. “I assume you must have heard from Saki about the mutagen in their DNA?”

“Bits and pieces.” Manuel replied. “He said something about regenerative properties?”

“So you must understand why we need them, then.” Bishop smiled. “The government could make great use of those properties.”

“In strict military uses, I assume?” Manuel pried.

“What makes you think that?” Bishop asked with an innocent tone.

“Don’t play dumb, 007.” Manuel jeered with the James Bomb reference. “Whatever association you are with: DHS, NSA, FBI, CIA, MI6, OIC, KGB, OHMSS, whatever… It won’t change the fact that you’re exploiting them for your own selfish gain. Plus, the last I heard didn’t the Geneva accords forbid this sort of thing?”

Bishop shot a few rounds near Manuel’s foot with his Desert Eagle handgun, kicking up a dust cloud. Several holes in the ground marked the spots of impact. Yep. Live ammo, without a doubt.  
“What makes you think you are in any position to negotiate?” Bishop growled. “Manny, you have no idea what kind of people you are dealing with here. So, I suggest you back off and walk away while you and your rodent friends still can, or I might bag them too.” He got out a government badge. It had an eagle in front of a star plate. The words on it read: Space Defense Administration.

“You know what this is? It’s a do-anything-and-get-away-with-it badge.” Bishop said. “My Agency can supersede anything up to direct orders from the President himself. I can lock you and all your friends and family away for the rest of your lives. So, do you still feel like challenging my authority?”

Shortly after Bishop finished that sentence, small spherical object were thrown from nearby bushes, and exploded into thick clouds of smoke, blanketing the camp ground. Then a voice originated from behind Bishop. It was Oruku Saki.

“A do-anything-and-get-away-with-it-badge?” Saki spoke. “Interesting, but sad that you need one. I on the other hand, don’t need a shiny pin of metal to do as I please…”

In an instant, Bishop and his SDA agents were under attack by Foot ninja soldiers! They struck with swiftness and speed, taking full advantage of the smokescreen they put up. The agents fired blindly at their aggressor, but to no avail. By the time the smoke cleared, all the agents were down, and Saki in his Shredder garb had Bishop on the ground by the neck. He had his bladed gauntlet at the ready, inches from his face.

Saki sneered with satisfaction as the Turtles and Mice, along with the Members of Project: D watched on, confused and intimidated.

“Now who is powerless?” Saki asked Bishop.


	7. Chapter 7: Relocation

Saki threw Bishop over him as he landed in the middle of a circle of his ninjas. The rest of the Foot Ninjas were already disarming Bishop’s agents and were dragging them away.

Saki turned to face Splinter. “I’ll deal with you later.” He and his Foot Ninjas then threw a collective of smoke pellets, disappearing in an escape.

Splinter looked on, confused.

“Uh… What just happened?” Mikey asked.

“I do not know.” Tomo said. “But it might be a good idea to pack up and find another campground.”

“Agreed.” Manuel said. “We had better move. We don’t want them finding us again.”

“Us?” Leonardo interjected. “What do you mean by _us?_ ”

Manuel looked at Leo with a deadpan. “Yes. Us. Unless you want to traumatize Raphael even more by just running off blindly and taking an even greater risk by traveling alone without trying to recover more of his memories.”

Spinter scratched his chin. “You bring up a good point, Manuel. There is safety in numbers, and I do not wish to bring any more harm to my son than has already been inflicted.”

“Any ideas where we can go?” Throttle asked.

“Well, there is the South Ruby Lake Campground.” Donatello suggested, bringing up a map on a tablet. “That would be our best bet.”

“Ruby Lake it is, then.” Manuel said. “We had better get going.”

They quickly packed up camp and were off, after the Turtles signaled April and Casey in their transport, the Battle Shell armored car. Casey, who had managed to escape from the Foot in the hiking trail encounter picked up the turtles, and the entire group was on their way.

_Later, at Ruby Lake…_

As they pulled up to the campsite, they parked and settled down for the night. Meanwhile, Raphael talked with Splinter and Manuel more, trying to figure out more memories.

As they settled around the campfire, Mikey got out some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. Manuel came out of one of the trailers with his own items that mirrored Mikey’s.

“S’mores, huh? Looks like we were both thinking the same thing.” Manuel said with a smile as he sat down at the campfire.

Mikey just gave a cheeky toothy grin.

“So, I don’t think all of us have been properly introduced yet.” Manuel said turning to April, Casey, the blue-haired girl, and the others.

“Oh! Right.” April said. “I’m April O’Neil. This is Casey Jones, and Angel Bridges. The turtles are Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo. Splinter is the wise one of the family, and Raphael you have already met.”

“Fair enough.” Keiske said. He turned to Manuel. “Guess we had better tell them about us, next.”

Manuel nodded. “I am Manuel Vernandez. Over near the grill is my parents, Hesus and Selena. Over here next to me is Keisuke and Ryoske Takahashi, along with Yuya Kirafuda.” He motioned to the Takahashi brothers and Yuya. “Over to my left is Takumi Fujiwara, his father Bunta, along with Mika Uehara, Reina Akikawa, Akio Asakura, and Tatsuya Shima, along with Tomogashi Kitsumoro and Kasumi Nadeshiko, and The Mice over on my far right are Charley Davidson, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Stoker, Carbine, and Spitfire. They are our out-of-this-world friends if you get my meaning.”

Mikey, now realizing who he was talking to then dropped the stick he was putting marshmallows on. Donatello also now had his attention focused on Manuel.

“Wait a minute… Manuel Vernandez? Yuya Kirafuda? The founders of Project: D’s USA Chapter?!” Mikey exclaimed in amazement.

“No way…” Donatello whispered in amazement.

Manuel quietly braced himself just in case he got fan tackled.

“Yeah, that’s us.” Yuya answered. “We just finished the racing season and were taking a bit of a vacation until it starts up again.”

Mikey had to force himself to suppress a fan scream of delight, while Donatello immediately began peppering them with excited questions about their engine and suspension setups.

“My sons, please contain your enthusiasm.” Splinter said calmly. “I understand it’s not every day you meet one of your idols, but you don’t want to overburden them with too many questions right at the start.”

“Right. Sorry, sensei.” Both turtles said, curbing their outburst of excitement.

Manuel turned to Throttle, who was sitting next to Raphael. Both looked like they were deep in thought as Manuel continued to talk to Splinter about their next step.

Raphael then broke the silence between him and Throttle. “Hey, Throttle… Do you think you and Manuel will be safe with us around? I don’t want to put any of you in danger if Oruku Saki and this Bishop guy are after me and my brothers.”

Throttle turned his face towards Raphael. “Don’t sweat it. Manuel wants to help. All of us do. If we’re making the choice to stick by you, that means we are accepting the risks with it.”

Raphael gave a warm smile, feeling relief they were among friends.


End file.
